


Pay Attention to Me

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is horny and he wants Ryan. Ryan? He just really wants to watch his show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention to Me

Michael could be a persistent little shit when he wanted to be. Like tonight, when all Ryan wanted to do was watch his favourite show and Michael seemed intent in dragging him off to bed.  
"You can watch it later, you've got it recorded." Michael whined from where he sat cross-legged on the couch, facing Ryan instead of the TV. Ryan sighed, not bothering to look away from the screen as he answered his boyfriend.  
"Yes, but if I don't watch it now you and I both know it'll get spoiled. If not at the office then online. I'd rather watch it now." Ryan insisted, squinting as he attempted to block out Michael's sigh of frustration. He simply really, really wanted to watch his show.  
"You can still watch it later." Michael whinged, poking Ryan's arm childlessly in an attempt to grab his attention.  
"You and I could have sex later." Ryan countered, smirking a little when Michael gasped as though he'd heard the worst news in the world.  
"Ryan!" He cried, causing Ryan to smirk even wider.

  
When Ryan didn't talk any further, instead still favouring the god damn TV over him, Michael decided to try something else. He stood up, purposefully walking past the TV and earning himself a playful swat to the ass for his troubles. Ryan rolled his eyes as he made a point to literally stomp off, each step making a loud thump. Michael lingered at the bottom of their stairs, waiting for Ryan to change his mind and turn off his show. When that didn't happen, Michael grumpily stormed up the stairs - taking extra care to be as loud as possible. Ryan sighed heavily at the sound, turning the volume of his show up to make a point. By this point he'd actually lost the plot of the show and it'd be smarter for him to rewind and start over, but Ryan would never give Michael the satsifaction of that. Besides, he could still enoy the small jokes even if he didn't quite know what was going on. When he heard the pitter patter of Michael's feet down the stairs, Ryan was ready for round two.

  
Or at least he thought he was, but when Michael appeared as naked as the day he was born Ryan had to fight the gasp that was worming it's way through him. Instead, he simply raised an eyebrow, one hand reaching out to push Michael aside. The redhaid threw his hands up in frustration, falling beside Ryan on the couch with a small thud. He wriggled until he was sprawled across it, head fitting so snugly on top of Ryan's thigh. Without thinking, the older man let one of his hands card through Michael's curls. Michael grinned.  
"Ryan, play with me." He drawled, one hand reaching up and batting at Ryan's cheek. The older man scowled, pushing it away. Michael sighed, noticing that Ryan had stopped skipping the commercials. That was usually a good sign. Unless he'd simply forgotten that the show was being recorded, but Michael assumed that wasn't likely since he'd only just reminded his boyfriend.  
"Ryan, you know you want to." Michael sang, fully enjoying himself now as he watched Ryan scowl. The man above him was figuring out the easiest way to shut Michael up.

  
It was his turn to surprise Michael by the time he'd finally figured it out, his free hand wrapping tightly around Michael's cock without warning. The younger man gasped below him, bucking up into the touch as Ryan teasingly moved his hand up and down in slow, torturous stokes.  
"Oh, yes. God yes, Ryan." Michael moaned, now thrusting without abandon into Ryan's hand. It was what he had wanted, of course. But Ryan was not happy with Michael's noise, his other hand moving from his hair to Michael's mouth where he roughly shoved two fingers in to silence Michael. Ryan was careful, he didn't want to choke Michael as that would cause more noise and would be ironic considering Ryan was trying to shut Michael up. The younger man whimpered at the intrusion, but he didn't try and fight Ryan. He was far too busy chasing his own arousal. Small beads of precum were falling from his now fully hard cock. Ryan's hand was still moving frustratingly slow.But he was so close, he could feel it.

  
So could Ryan and as soon as Michael's breath started to stutter, as soon as he arched his hips in preparation,Ryan stopped. He wrapped his fingers tight around the base of Michael's cock, promptly stopping him from cumming. Michael let out an anguished wail, angrily swatting at Ryan's arm and then desperately trying to pry his fingers from his cock and finish himself off. Ryan just laughed at his attempts.  
"Not until the break. This is what you get for interrupting my show, you little brat." Ryan said proudly, while Michael whined beneath him. He deserved it, after all. Eventually Michael stopped trying to pry Ryan from him, instead turning to look at the screen as much as he could in an attempt to distract himself. Normally when Michael watched shows the breaks were far too frequent and often there were more than there was actual show time. Right now, he couldn't wait for a break and it seemed as though the show Ryan was watching was not feeling generous.

  
Michael was desperate by the time the break rolled around, his pleasure slowly subsiding before Ryan finally started to jack him off again. This time Ryan was not slow nor gentle, it was fast and he had clear intentions. Michael bucked into his hand, his own hands clawing at Ryan's arms as he neared what he'd been aiming for all along. When Michael came Ryan watched, smiling as thin streaks covered Michael's stomach. Ryan's eyes roamed to Michael's slightly flushed face as he slowly came down from his high, catching his breath and hands falling onto his covered belly absent-mindedly. When they landed in his own cum, he frowned. Ryan laughed as he removed his fingers from Michael's mouth, drawing patterns in the cum on Michael's stomach to make an even bigger mess.  
"Hey, stop that!" Michael barely had the energy to swat at Ryan's hand and his normal, loud voice was raspy and quiet.  
"No, I told you. This is what you get, next time you should just wait." Ryan chuckled as Michael groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing, I think.


End file.
